This invention relates generally to the problem of organizing freezer space and more particularly to a space divider assembly that can be installed in an existing freezer chest to enable organized storage of a variety of frozen products.
Since most homes have limited freezer space, it is a desirable objective to organize the space within the freezer as efficiently as possible. Presently, there is no provision in freezers for organizing the interior space. Consequently, items stored within a freezer tend to become disorganized and take up more space than necessary.
To alleviate this situation, a space divider for a freezer chest is provided. The space divider of this invention has an end panel which is inserted in the interior of the freezer so as to define a storage cavity within the freezer compartment. The end panel has at least one track designed to receive and support at least one divider panel in an insert dimensioned to fit within the cavity.
The insert consists of a plurality of upright divider panels arranged crisscross fashion with some of the panels being perpendicular to others. The result, when the insert is placed in the cavity, is a division of the cavity by the panels into a plurality of upright storage columns arranged in a checkerboard pattern to thereby facilitate storage of a variety of frozen products in a organized manner in the freezer.
The invention provides for the organized storage of like or similar items and enables effective rotation of foods according to date and/or frequency of use. The invention provides for maximum use of limited space and provides for more complete freezing of frozen food items.
The invention consists of three different panels which are easily manufactured in different sizes to make use of a full or partial depth cavity in the freezer compartment. The storage columns in the freezer cavity can be of a size to accommodate various needs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an insert for a freezer compartment which provides for organized storage of items within the freezer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flexible system which enables maximum use of limited space within the freezer chest and allows the freezer compartment to be customized to the particular needs of the user.
Further objects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.